rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date to see more details. |Stages = 7 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = 100,000 |Gold = 140 |Manufacturer = BUGATTI |Main Reward = CHIRON SPORT}} Speedrush TV Returns for an all new season, with an all new car - the incredible Bugatti Chiron Sport!|In-game description.}} Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT, after was updated. Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4 starts May 6th 2019Patch notes state "Last chance to start: Wednesday, 29 May 2019" The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM May 7th 2019 (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM May 14th 2019. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT has been added to Chiron Showcase series in the Legend group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 4 Stage 01 (Season Opener) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Season Opener) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT on Bugatti Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush Season 4 Stage 01. Stage 02 (Flying Blind) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Flying Blind) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT on Formula E New York Circuit. The race map will be disabled for this stage. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush Season 4 Stage 02. Stage 03 (Templehof Takeover) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Templehof Takeover) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the BUGATTI CHIRON SPORT on Formula E Berlin Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush Season 4 Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush Season 4 Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush Season 4 Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush Season 4 Stage 06. Stage 07 (stage name) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Speedrush Season 4 Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes